


You are mine to keep

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Possessive Tony Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Sometimes Peter seems to forget who he belongs to. Tony is always there to remind him.





	You are mine to keep

Tony usually likes this kind of parties; all people do during these gatherings is drink and try to appear better than everyone else, showing off all the pretty things they own while seeing everyone else writhe in jealousy. So, what's there not to like? Especially since Tony never fails to have something that everyone will be envious of; a new car or maybe a new house, a new island, a new boy-toy, anything. 

This party, however, isn't turning out exactly as he expected. 

He brought Peter with him - his new plaything that has strangely lasted more than all the previous ones; it's been almost two months now - and he was sure that everyone would love the boy. He's probably the prettiest, sweetest thing Tony has ever owned and he looks even more delicious tonight, with his black sleek fit suit; Tony had it tailored just for his boy like usually. 

What he didn't expect is Peter soaking in all the attention, smiling prettily to people that aren't _Tony_ and giggling endearingly at all the compliments he keeps receiving, as if he doesn't belong to Tony. 

Tony, seeing all the predatory looks aimed at _his_ boy, decided to stay glued to Peter's side, but Peter managed to slip away the moment Tony was distracted talking to some random asshole he didn't give a shit about. 

Now Tony can see Peter's hand brush over the arm of the man he's talking to, their bodies way too close for Tony's liking. Peter turns his head toward him just enough to meet his gaze and smiles at him, _innocently_ like he hasn't spent the last hour flirting with others right in front of Tony, something that Tony really doesn't appreciate and Peter _knows_ that. 

Tony is just not good at sharing; he's never been. When something is _his_ , no one is allowed to touch it or even fucking look at it without his permission. Peter is well aware of this and that's exactly why he is doing all this, which only helps to make Tony's anger worse. 

Tony usually likes his boys sweet and obedient; for as long as they are _his_ boys, they belong to him and that's how they should behave. And yet, he can't help feeling drawn to Peter even when he's being a fucking brat, like _now_. 

He nods absently his head at the person that's still talking to him and decides he's had enough when he sees the asshole that Peter flirts with slide his hand dangerously low on the small of his boy's back. He quickly downs the rest of his drink and hands his empty glass to the person next to him before making his way to where Peter is. 

He doesn't bother with greetings as he approaches, his sharp glare more than enough to make the guy quickly withdraw his arm from around Peter's back. 

"Peter. We're leaving," he simply announces and with a firm hand on Peter's back, he guides him away and towards the front door of the house, giving him no time to react and protest. 

"What happened? I was having fun," Peter whines as they walk and Tony grinds his teeth, restraining himself from making a scene right there. 

He's basically dragging Peter away now but he stops abruptly when they pass the main stairs that head upstairs to the bedrooms. He was going to wait until they're home but fuck it; Peter needs to be reminded who he belongs to right the fuck now. 

He guides Peter upstairs, ignoring his startled, confused yelp at being dragged up the stairs, trying to follow Tony with fast clumsy steps.

"I thought we were leaving? Tony! Where are we going?" He asks and tugs at Tony's hand impatiently to draw his attention. " _Daddy!_ Stop ignoring me!"

They turn right on the hallway and Tony pushes him into the first bedroom he finds, shutting the door behind him. 

"What ar-" the words die in Peter's throat as Tony manhandles him and pins him against the door, so that Peter's chest is pressed to the cool surface. "Ow, daddy! Be careful," Peter whines as Tony grips his delicate, slim wrists in one large hand, holding them firmly against the small of his back. 

"You like making daddy jealous, baby?" He rasps into Peter's ear, pressing himself against his boy's back.

"Daddy, no! I- I would never! You know that!" He says, rather convincingly, sounding _almost_ innocent enough for Tony to actually believe him. 

"Don't lie to me, baby boy. I know what a desperate little slut you are for daddy's attention," Tony says and rolls his hips, rubbing his cock against Peter's pretty ass who lets out a breathy gasp. 

"I'm _not_ lying. I'm just your good, sweet, little boy. Right, daddy?"

Tony can't help chuckling, shaking his head fondly at Peter's words. "A fucking brat that needs to be taught a lesson is what you are," he says and mouths at Peter's jaw, dragging his tongue over his smooth cheek and nibbling on his lips teasingly. "That's why you did it, isn't that right, Pete? You like it when daddy gets angry and fucks you raw until you're sobbing, begging me to let you finally touch your pretty little cock... and always still crying for more, stopping only when I have you stuffed full with my cum. That's what you want, isn't it, baby?"

Peter only whimpers in reply and pushes back, grinding his tight round ass against Tony's cock, whining in protest when Tony efficiently stills his movements with one hand, pressing him more firmly against the door; the friction against his hard dick is more than welcome but toying with Peter's patience - or lack thereof - is more amusing at the moment. 

"But- but _daddy_! I was just trying to be polite. I have manners, you know!" Peter huffs, sounding like he's truly offended, and Tony's lips curl into a wide grin. 

"Oh, I know you have manners, baby... I've heard you say _please_ more times than I can count. Always so polite when you beg for my cock, just like the good little whore that you are."

He can tell that Peter would like to continue his little game but his sweet boy apparently can't hold his gasp back, moaning wantonly as Tony rubs his cock against his ass again. 

"But good little whores know who they belong to, don't they, Pete? And you seem to keep forgetting your place, baby. We can't have that," he says sweetly, knowing that Peter will hear the promise in his words. 

"Hm, I don't know, daddy... Maybe you're just not doing a good job keeping me in my place."

A growl escapes Tony, from deep in his throat, and he tightens his hold on Peter's wrists, his other hand finding its way around Peter's throat, vulnerable and exposed to Tony's rough palm; he can feel Peter's Adam's apple bob beneath his hand. "This is where you zip it, boy. You hear me? Daddy owns your sweet little ass, don't forget that."

There's only the sound of their heavy breathing and Peter's quiet whimpers in the room as Tony suddenly lets go of him so he can unbuckle his belt, hastily drawing his slacks and boxers down. "Pants off, come on," he tells Peter who obeys immediately, clumsily kicking his shoes off and then removing his pants and underwear completely, tossing them on the floor. 

"See? You can be a good boy when you want to," Tony rasps but doesn't give Peter the chance to reply as he bends him on the nearest dresser, chest down and ass up. He spreads Peter's asscheeks and spits on his hole, watching it flutter as the saliva slides over it and inside. He enters the tight opening with two fingers, not finding much resistance as he works them in and out; he fucks Peter often enough that his boy is always ready to be fucked in no time. Then again, two fingers are nothing comparing to his cock. 

He doesn't linger long there; he's not planning to be gentle, tonight. Peter knows that very well; he did nothing but fucking beg for it the whole evening, after all. 

Once he's withdrawn his fingers, he spits on his cock and strokes himself a few times, grunting both at the sensation and at the sight of his baby boy, bent and ready to be taken. 

"This is taking too fucking long. What are you- _Ow!_ " Peter’s words turn into a whine when a sharp slap lands on his right asscheek, Tony's wet palm making a loud sound as it hits the smooth skin. Tony smacks him two more times, just because he fucking can, watching the pale flesh turn red, the imprint of his large palm evident on Peter's pretty ass.

"You talk too much, tonight. I guess I should fuck your mouth too when we go home, hm..." he mutters as he lines himself up with Peter's ass and starts to push in. "I'll shove my cock so deep down your throat, baby, you won't be able to talk for days," He continues and Peter's hole clenches around him, a broken whimper leaving his mouth.

"Daddy, please," he mewls in that desperate little voice of his that Tony loves so much to hear and never fails to have his cock throbbing in arousal. 

"Open up for daddy, baby. Let me in," he demands, running a soothing hand over the abused skin of Peter's ass, coaxing him to relax. Slowly, Peter loosens around him enough to let him slide inside, gasping for breath as Tony buries himself to the hilt inside him. "Yeah, that's it," Tony groans as he slowly pulls out and slams back inside in one smooth motion, having Peter whining at the sharp thrust. He repeats the same movement over and over again, building up a fast and unforgiving pace, reveling in the way Peter's body eagerly gives way to him. 

Peter's little hole welcomes him inside, clinging tightly around the hard shaft of his cock, his pink stretched rim clenching around him every time he pulls away. 

"Oh- oh God, daddy... Right- right there," Peter pleads when Tony hits his prostate with excellent precision. Then Tony decides to completely ignore Peter's plea, avoiding his sweet little spot on purpose the next times he fucks in. 

"I don't know if you've earned that, sweetheart," he says as he keeps pounding into him but without aiming for Peter's prostate, fully aware of how frustrated it makes his boy. 

"Please, daddy... _Please_ ," he begs so, so prettily and it's almost impossible for Tony to not give in. _Almost_. "I- I'll be good, I promise. Just- _please_."

"Aw, baby. Look at you," Tony coos in a mocking tone, his hips continuing moving relentlessly even as he talks. "So desperate... Maybe I won't even let you come if I feel like it. You're completely at daddy's mercy now, sweetie." 

"Wh- no no no, you can't," Peter whines, sounding rather helpless, and Tony chuckles, more than a little amused. 

Oh, how he _loves_ seeing and hearing his lovely boy begging!

"Or I might feel generous and allow you to come... Just on my cock," he says and grins when it elicits another series of needy pleas from Peter. 

Tony gives in eventually and drives into Peter's hole purposefully, making him cry out in pleasure as he hits his prostate, his baby boy's moans urging him on. He tightens his grip on Peter's narrow waist and pulls him towards his cock every time he thrusts in, easily maneuvering Peter as he wishes, his boy nothing more than a doll in his hands, meant to be fucked and offer pleasure. Tony's fingers dig into the soft flesh of Peter's belly beneath his shirt and he grunts just at the thought of how beautiful Peter's pale skin will look with his marks on it. 

Tony loves leaving bruises on Peter's flawless body and, luckily for both of them, Peter loves being marked just as much, Tony knows that. His boy loves being claimed and owned and he proved it tonight, as well, always eager to awaken Tony's possessiveness.

"Fuck...oh fuck, daddy. Feels so good," Peter whines, seeming to only grow hungrier for cock as Tony keeps pounding into his sweet little ass. There are loud whimpers and moans falling from Peter's mouth with every hard thrust Tony delivers, almost covering completely the sound of their bodies slamming together. 

"That's it, baby... Moan louder for me, Pete. I want everyone out there to hear what a good little slut you are for daddy," he says just as he snaps his hips again, burying himself balls deep into Peter's tight hole, leaving him no option but to obey. And his boy most certainly does not disappoint. 

He cries out for _daddy_ and sobs out a desperate little please when Tony smacks his ass hard, making him clench around him impossibly tight and _oh, so fucking good_!

Tony keeps rutting into him with a wild abandon, fighting the urge to close his eyes, not wanting to miss the wonderful sight of Peter writhing beneath him, reduced to nothing more than a whimpering sweaty mess. Tony picks up the pace as he feels pressure building in his groin, his orgasm quickly approaching. 

His thrusts turn sloppy and merciless, the erratic move of his hips having Peter mewling, his sweet boy barely able to form any words as he moans, lost in his pleasure as Tony rams him with his cock. 

The keen, high-pitched, whiny sound that Peter lets out is the only warning Tony gets as Peter starts coming, his body tensing and clenching around Tony's cock, trembling and shivering in Tony's hold. It’s so sudden that Tony can't help laughing, both in amusement and delight, at how easily his boy came untouched, relying only on Tony's cock buried inside him to give him pleasure and drive him to the edge. 

"You fucking love it when daddy goes hard on you, don't you, baby?" He asks breathlessly, still chuckling, and grips Peter's hair, tugging at it not too gently to pull him up. Peter comes to him willingly, now wonderfully pliant in the aftershocks of his climax. 

"Daddy..." Peter whimpers brokenly, letting Tony hold him and fuck him, counting on Tony to support most of his weight. 

Tony welcomes him in his arms as he chases his own release, rutting into him with sharp, swallow thrusts, using Peter's sensitive body to take his own pleasure, and soon he feels his control slipping, his balls tightening. He snaps his hips forward one more time, growling against Peter's neck as he finally spills inside him, his cock throbbing inside his boy's used little hole, filling him up with his seed. 

"Fuck baby, you feel fucking amazing," he groans as he rolls slightly his hips, feeling his cum drip all over his dick, slicking up Peter's inner walls. 

Peter lets out a soft whimper and turns his head to him, searching for his lips. Tony leans closer until he can connect their lips together, sliding his tongue inside Peter's mouth when the boy eagerly opens up for him. They kiss for a while, until Tony's cock grows soft and he's eventually forced to pull out, using two fingers to push his cum back inside Peter when it starts dripping down. 

"Ow, daddy," Peter moans when Tony starts fingering him, easing the digits gently in Peter's tender hole. 

"Shh, baby," he hushes him and kisses his cheek, smoothing away the hair sticking to Peter's sweaty forehead with his free hand. "Daddy just wants to make sure his cum stays where it belongs, sweetheart," he tells Peter as he massages his inner walls, spreading his seed everywhere inside him. 

"Mm, okay..." Peter whispers softly, slightly rolling his hips, and gasps quietly when Tony finally withdraws his fingers, dragging the wet digits up Peter's crack, leaving traces of his release behind. 

"Get dressed, Pete," he says, already pulling away and tucking himself in, much to Peter's obvious disappointment. 

"Do you think anyone actually heard us?" Peter asks, as he pulls on his pants, tugging at its zipper. 

"With how loud you were, probably," Tony shrugs and grins widely when he sees the pleased expression on Peter's flushed face. Of course his boy was hoping that people would hear them. "You really are a little slut, baby," he says, amusement and maybe a bit of adoration too, evident in his voice. 

"No," Peter objects as he walks to him, now fully dressed, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, leaning closer until they're almost pressed together, his breath ghosting over Tony's lips as he speaks. "I'm _your_ little slut, daddy," he says proudly, offering Tony a cheeky pretty smile. 

Oh, Tony is definitely keeping this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!🤗 Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always much appreciated 😁❤️


End file.
